degrassifandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:Showdown616/Thoughts on Seniors
These are some of my thoughts on the characters atm. Please post your thoughts in the comments. Fiona: I love Fiona. She's really grown on me as a character. She's smart, beautiful, and one of a kind. I'm going to be really sad to see her go, but atleast she's left her mark on the show. I hope she does get ''some plots in 12.C. She grew on me so much in S10 & S11. And I love Fiomgen as a couple. I truely hope they are endgame. ''Bianca: ''Wow, I can't believe I would ever say this but I fucking LOVE Bianca!! She has grown tremendously as a person. In S10 I hated her. I hated what she did to Adam but I hated her too for how she came inbetween Dralli, even though I was never a shipper of them. I would like to see ''ONE ''plot about her, and not about the person who shall remain nameless. I really wanna she more of her aunt and their dynamic. I fucking love this girl and I'm totally going to miss her :) And I hope she finds someone who appriciates her and won't toy with her emotions. ''Dallas: I have one thing to say: he BETTER be back next season. Hell, if we have to deal with more of the person that shall remain nameless, at least give me Dallas to look at during the episodes ;). haha just kidding. But, I really enjoy his character and I hope he stays. At first, I wanted to hate him because it seemed like he would be the one leading the homopohic nonsense at Degrassi, but then his character just...woah! I can't even explain it. At this point, I'd actually be shocked if he wasn't the senior being held back. But writers, just one thing. If you already had the notion in mind to hold him back, why in the hot hell did you make him a senior??? lol. And I LOVE Bhandallas and I hope he's good to Alli. Eli: ''I'll admit, I was never a big fan of Eli. I never really liked the dark/emo type thing so he wasn't my character. It wasn't until after Extraordinary Machine when i began to like him. Fuck, I love him now. He's grown so much, and even though I do enjoy seeing him tone done the dark image, the writers don't have to turn him into a completely differnet person. I really hope they don't screw up his character too much. And I may not be the biggest fan of Eclare, they are truly soulmates and belong together :) ''Marisol: I could write a fucking novel about this girl, but I'll keep it short :). I love this girl so much. I can't even describe why I love her so much. Granted, I can't excuse the things she has done. What she did in Don't Panic is unexusable. And what she did in Underneath it All was bad too, but she isn't evil. She's just a teenager. We do crazy things that seem right at the moment. I love the route that the writers took with her and Mo. A popular cheerleader who usually goes after sexy jocks, choosing the overweight "nobody". It was a brilliant idea. However, I will never be able to forgive the writers for neglecting to give her decent plots. I don't know what 12.C holds, but I hope Marisol contributes to it, positively. :) <333 Jake: ''What can i say? I love Jake Martin! I love his personality, his relationship with Katie, and everything else about him. He's not "farmer joe" anymore with that damn plaid, thank God but I really am going to miss her. He along with Katie, Imogen, and Mo are the characters I will probably miss a tiny bit more because their time on the show has been very limited but hey, it's not about how long they've been here, it's about how much they contributed. Hell, my favorite character is Darcy and she was only in 40 episodes which breaks my heart, but they were filled with EXCELLENT plots and even though it wasn't a long time, it felt like it with great plots. And even though it will never happen, I would love to see Jeli as a couple :). And I really hope he and Katie get back together. ''Mo: ''Out of all the seniors, it's Mo I feel the most sorry for. He hasn't been on long, and on top of that, the writers refuse to give decent plots to EVERYONE. Smh. However, i did enjoy his plot with diabetes and his relationship with Marisol. I only time I really never liked him was in 11.B when he was being a bitch to Connor. I was so pissed at him but now everything is all good :) ''Owen: ''Unpopular opinion I think but I LOVE Owen. Sure he's done some messed up shit, and I mean some messed up shit, I can say I still love him. Ownya is actually one of my OTP's and I enjoy his relationship with Tristan so much. I really wish the writers would give him some good plotlines. ONE Plotline writers, ONE! Is that too much to ask for? Damn. But at least, he has had some plots in previous seasons. ''Katie: ''I love Katie and I'm really sad to see her go. In just one season, she has changed so much. She was able to overcome an addiction, deal with a broken heart, and find love again. Now that's strength. I really hope Jatie gets back together since they are currently one of my S12 OTPs. ''Imogen: ''This girl is craaaazzzy but I love her irregardless. She's sweet and I just want to give her a big hug! I loved her plot in Never Ever and I hope Fimogen is endgame. ''Drew: ''Drew, Drew Drew. I remember on Ned's Declassified Suzie would always tell NeD "You're lucky you're cute." Well Drew, you ain't that lucky. Even though I can't say I HATE him, he really pisses me off. How he treats Bianca is just...ugh. In Degrassi Las Vegas, Drew proved to me that he does love her but he still doesn't know how to treat her. Hopefully, in S13 he does redeem himself, but irregardless of that, Idk if I will ever be able to like him again. ''THE WRITERS: The writers have been pissing me off for a long time now, but it is just getting out of hand. My biggest complaint is that they ignore certain characters. Looking back, Degrassi has ALWAYS had a big cast, and somehow every one got at least ONE plot each season, but now it seems like the writers don't even try anymore. That's what bothers me the most. I was never a BIG fan of Wesley, but after watching Spencer's video, I really felt hurt for him. A character that BARELY had any plots to begin with was used to his full potential? Bullshit. What about Drew? He hasn't been used to the fullest yet? What, is there still more girls for him to cheat on? I could go on this forever but I'll stop here :) Thanks for reading :) I appriciate it. Category:Blog posts